1. Field of the Invention
The invention involves a solid state electrical switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical switching is extensively used in electrical apparatus and electrical circuitry for a variety of applications. For example, switches are used to turn on and off certain circuits, including individual telephone lines to various customers. Inherent in such switching properties is amplifier properties and electrical energy (current) control properties. Desirable characteristics for electrically operated switches in modern electrical apparatus is high off/on resistance ratio, low insertion loss, low electrical control energy and permanent latching on removal of control or switching energy.
Solid state switches have many desirable properties which are advantageous in a variety of applications. Absence of mechanical contacts and mechanical movement in the operation of the switch increases the potential and likelihood of long trouble-free life. Generally, less power is required for operation and power requirements can often be tailored (voltage and current exchanged) for most efficient and convenient operation.